The invention relates to a seal for a sterilizing container for receiving surgical instruments or the like, comprising a lower part, a cover sealingly placeable thereon, a closure means securing the cover on the lower part as well as a seal for securing the closure means in the closed position, wherein the seal comprises a bar-like or finger-like insert element insertable into a loop of the closure means and a connector connected to the rear end of the insert element not inserted into the loop and unreleasably connectable with the end of the insert element protruding through the loop.
In the case of sterilizing containers care must be taken that the container is not opened unintentionally following sterilizing so that the sterility of the contents is ensured. In order to achieve this, it is known to seal the closure means of such sterilizing containers, using, for example, wire seals or plastic seals in the manner of cable binders. The known seals are attached by the insert element being locked in position on a connector by deformation, form-locking or a detent connection after its insertion into a loop of the closure means. This connection can no longer be released, i.e. this is possible only by breaking the seal.
The closure means of the sterilizing container cannot be opened as long as the seal is attached so that any opening of the closure means presupposes that the seal has been broken. This is easily recognizable from the closure means of a sterilizing container and so an undamaged seal is a sign that the container has not been opened unintentionally.